


Plummet

by onelittlebluejay



Category: Free!
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelittlebluejay/pseuds/onelittlebluejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Nagisa, our favourite Iwatobi and Samezuka swimmers are spending an entire day at Disneyland. Who knows what will happen when their Disneyland adventures suddenly take an unexpected twist? MakotoxHaru, NagisaxRei, and RinxAiichiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plummet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the beautiful bishies in Free!

**Chapter 1**

**The Schematics of Fun**

"Yay, we're finally here!" Nagisa sang as Makoto parked the van in front of the Disneyland amusement park. The strawberry-blonde swimmer had decided that it was about time that they all go out and do a fun activity together, now that they were receiving more funds for the swimming club and able to afford it. He had even convinced Aiichiro from Samezuka to join them, which meant  _of course_  that a certain red-haired shark-toothed swimmer was going to get dragged along as well against his will.

Said swimmer Rin mumbled something about being cramped in the back seat before nudging Aiichiro, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Oi, Nitori, wake up," he grumbled, giving him a nudge in the arm.

No answer.

"Come on!"

When his attempt failed again he huffed and slumped back in his seat, crossing his arms.

"Don't give me that look!" he snapped at Nagisa, who was staring at the two Samezuka swimmers with a coy grin on his face.

"Whatever are you talking about, Rin-chan?" the strawberry-blonde purred, drumming his fingers on the leather of the seat, "I just couldn't help but notice how comfortable Ai-chan looks sleeping on your shoul—mmph!"

At this point Rei had turned around to clamp a hand over Nagisa's mouth, apologizing to Rin as Aiichiro stirred in his sleep, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"AI-CHAN, TIME TO WAKE UP!" Nagisa burst out, freeing himself from Rei's hand before Aiichiro sprang up in his seat with a yelp.

As Rei scolded Nagisa for being reckless and Rin flailed to calm down his roommate, Haruka was staring blankly out the window where he sat shot-gun next to Makoto, ignoring the fuss coming from the seats behind him.

"You alright, Haru?" Makoto asked lightly as he pulled his car keys of the ignition. Haruka didn't answer, his eyes now fixated on something in the distance.

"Haru…?" Makoto asked slowly as he followed the other's gaze. "Ah…."

Haruka had been staring at the amusement park's newest attraction, a roller coaster featuring a 300-foot drop and an initial 0-100 mile per hour acceleration upon the first 10 seconds of the ride. His eyes were trained on the peak of the roller coaster track, following the train of riders as it plummeted down the huge slope, screams of horror and excitement carrying all the way to the parking lot. Makoto noticed a muscle in Haruka's jaw tighten—he must have been clenching his teeth.

"Haru…you don't have to go on that ride if you don't want to," he reassured his best friend gently, "I'm sure there are other rides that aren't as sc—"

"Nagisa," Haruka mumbled and Makoto sweatdropped. Nagisa would stop at  _nothing_  to get the six of them on that rollercoaster, there was no doubt about that. He shuddered, remembering the last time Nagisa had forced all of them into a ride with so many loops and twists that Makoto's stomach hadn't recovered for days.

"Makoto," Haruka said, his tone serious as he turned around to face the other, "Are there water rides here as well?"

"I think so," Makoto answered, "Why?"

But he was too late; Haruka had already bounded out of his door, making a beeline for the amusement park.

"Haru? Haru!" Makoto yelled, fumbling to unbuckle his seatbelt whilst mentally slapping himself, "Wait!"

"Haruka-senpai, you can't enter the park without a ticket!" Rei yelped as Nagsia dragged him out of the van so they could run after Haruka.

"He really hasn't changed," Rin muttered as he unbuckled his seatbelt as well, exiting the van with Aiichiro at his side, "Oi, wait up, idiot!"

And so the five of them chased after Haruka, Rin finally dragging him away from the Disneyland employee who was giving a suspicious look at the teenager who had stripped down to his swimwear right in front of the park's entrance.

* * *

"Alright, I've made a preliminary plan of our route today," Rei began, pushing up his glasses and holding up a crudely drawn diagram of the park, "I've made sure that it includes multiple turns if applicable, and will operate on an alternating fast-pass strategy."

Aiichiro and Nagisa, who were both donning Mickey Mouse ears and hands, nodded vigorously, hanging on to his every word while Rin rolled his eyes, fumbling with the Tigger beanie that Aiichiro had begged him to wear.

"First, we will start off with a easy-level ride," Rei instructed, pointing with his light saber that Nagisa had gotten him to the Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters ride in Tomorrowland, "and get fast-passes for Space Mountain, which will undoubtedly have at least a one-hour wait time. From there we will travel to Fantasy Land and go on the Mad Tea Party teacup ride, which I have calculated to be a 25-minute wait. From there we will head back to Tomorrowland in time to go on Space Moun—!"

"But Rei-chan, you forgot about It's a Small World!" Nagisa pouted, "We have to go on that first!"

"But it won't coincide with the plan!" Rei argued back, waving his lightsaber, "We have to stick to our route!"

"I kind of wanted to go on It's a Small World, too," Aiichiro said softly, but his voice was overshadowed by Nagisa and Rei bickering.

"I want to go on Splash Mountain," Haruka muttered, adjusting the Peter Pan hat on his head. Makoto sighed, the ears on his Goofy hat swinging as he hung his head.

"Guys, why don't we just split up and take our own paths?" he suggested weakly, "That way we can go on all of the rides we want with the time we have?"

Rei and Nagisa halted mid-banter.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Rin commented, "We could all reconvene in the middle of the day and go on the rides we all want to go on as well."

Rei pushed up his glasses once more.

"Very well!" he concluded with a flourish, "We will split up into groups of two and embark on our respective Disneyland adventures!"

"I call Rei-chan!" Nagisa chirped, latching onto Rei's arm, dragging him towards Tomorrowland, "We'll see you guys later!"

"I want to go with Rin-sempai!" Aiichiro exclaimed, beaming. Rin huffed but nevertheless followed Aiichiro who was making his way towards Fantasyland.

"I guess that leave you and me," Makoto chuckled to Haruka, who regarded him carefully.

"Can we go on Splash Mountain first?" he asked finally.

"Of course," Makoto said gently, and the two of them headed off to Critter Country to begin their Disneyland adventure together.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! This will be a short multi-chaptered fanfic, so please review! More reviews means faster updates!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> -Jay


End file.
